The Remnant
by BlackOrchid98
Summary: This is what would have happened if Caelan haddent come to the rescue of Valkyrie in Mortal Coil. (Well for your sakes I hope the story is better then the summary) :)


**_Hey guys, I was re-reading Mortal Coil the other day and i just got up to the part where Fletcher becomes a remnant and this got me thinking about re-righting that bit and then this happened i hope you like it :) (oh and i own nothing)_**

_This story stars with an extract from Mortal Coil._

_Valkyrie saw it out of the corner of her eye, a sliver of blackness reaching from behind Fletcher's shoulder. Before she could warn him, the remnant scampered up to his face and he stumbled back, trying to tear it away. He fell to one knee, but it was already in his mouth. He reared back and it was gone from sight, and his body arched in pain, then relaxed._

_All around the, the possessed were laughing Fletcher raised his head, and smiled with black lips…_

(Now to my horribly written part of the story which quivers in the shadow of that wonderful extract from an amazing story)

Fletcher vanished, all around them the possessed attacked as one. Skulduggery pushed the air whilst Ghastly hurled wave upon wave of fireballs at them. Valkyrie sent shadows through the crowed, and where ever the darkness touch the remnants the dropped to the floor unconscious. They heard China cry out from the middle of the ever growing crowd. Valkyrie looked over just in time to see China's lips turn black.

Skulduggery cursed then shouted "there are too many we can't hold them for much longer" he grabbed hold of Ghastly arm and he reached out for Valkyries hand she ran towards him, her arm outstretched reaching for his gloved hand, her fingertips brushed the smooth silk of his glove but before she could get a firm grip someone from behind pulled her back and then the scene around her vanished.

She reappeared in a cold, windowless room. She could feel her assailants' cold breath on the back of her neck, she lashed out attempting to punch them, but her fist met nothing but air. She heard someone chuckle at her pitiful attempt at an attack. She clicked her fingers and summoned a blazing fire in her hand, she knew this made her an easy target but at least she could see him coming, she heard a noise from behind her she spun around but was met but nothing but seamless darkness. She heard another chuckle through the silence. A familiar voice cut through the silence "You know all those time I thought about you on those missions with the skeleton I always imagined you as a strong fearless warrior but now that I see your face you look more like a scared little girl then a kick ass fighter."

Valkyrie extinguished her flame now that she knew she was up against a teleporter she knew that to attract attention to herself would only end in disaster. Two strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her backward she fell to the floor, her head smacked against the cold stone and lights flashed before her eyes. She heard a faint click and suddenly her eyes were blinded by bright light.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she stood on shaking legs and looked around her .She was in a small cellar the walls were made of black stone, water dripped from the ceiling. She looked down to the dark floor she saw that anchored to the floor where four chains made of heavy, rusting metal, she noted that the floor around the chains was much, much darker than the rest of the floor, stained with what looked like blood. She felt nauseated she didn't like the feel of the place as if to make things worse she noticed that her ring had grown cold deathly cold.

She knew he was behind her, she could sense it she turned around slowly not wanting to prove her theory right. Fletcher Renn stood behind her he was smiling cockily like he always did, but this time he looked different, his eyes they had grown darker almost black, she could see excitement behind them. She threw a punch at him but he caught her fist in his hand and applied bone shattering pressure, pressure that the normal Fletcher would not have been able to apply. Valkyrie cried out as her hand was crushed. Fletcher smiled, he let the pressure recede slowly but he kept her hand in his. He spoke "My little Valkyrie so good to see you. Do you like the new me I must admit I do, this one is much stronger… and you can't deny you have always wished that I was stronger then you, because you wanted a strong man someone that you could have a fight with and always have me end up on top."

Valkyrie tried to suppress a shudder at the innuendo but she also felt a blush rise up, for a small part of her had always wanted that. Fletcher flashed that cocky grin again. His other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, she tried to pull back but he was too strong for her. "Now Valkyrie although I already know the answer I will ask anyway, for I do not want to hurt you even in this form I can feel the love the boy has for you." "He fights me for he knows what will happen if you say no but he is weak and I am strong." "But I am getting side-tracked I shall give you one chance to avoid the pain and misery that is in your very near future, If you willingly turn in to Darquesse and lead our army to war you can escape this fate, or I could force you to become her and well I let you imagine how we do that." He smiled again somehow I thought he wanted me to say no, he wanted to cause me pain.

"Fine I'll do it, I'll change." I said trying to keep any fear out of my voice.

He looked disappointed "really you would give in that easy."

"No" I said with a slight smile "do your worst."

_**So did you like it i hope you did. Did you catch the skulduggery pleasant book one refrence at the end i hope fully will update soon (you give me reveiw i love you long time)**_

_**:) peace out **_


End file.
